Raffy Taffy
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: After Raf's declaration to become human she has conversations with Angelie and her adopted parents. Yes, there is some Sulfus fluff included. Characters do not belong to me.


Raffy-Taffy

Two hundred years passed but Raf finally got to have a conversation with Angelie. Between Angelie's abduction by Eternals and Raf transforming into an Eternal Angel the mother and daughter didn't get much time to talk.

"So because you were given Sainthood by the High Spheres I became an Angel after you were abducted and Mali-Dad was turned into a henchmen." Raf concluded over tea with her long-lost-mother.

"Yes, my dear, they were special acquaintances and they knew you deserved immortality for being pure of heart." Angelie said sipping a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, mother, but honestly I've fallen from the pedestal." Raf admitted, turning her spoon in her drink.

"Raf, you've saved the world from mad people many times over. You're a hero, despite one wrong choice." Angelie said gracefully.

"Oh-ho, Mother, I've made many wrong choices; I've lied, cheated, coveted, envied, I've been stubbornly proud and rash and yet," Raf grinned, "My friends and loved ones always forgive me. I'm very lucky."

Angelie's mellow eyes faintly rose, "Oh. I thought you were referring to…nevermind."

"What? Mom, come on, you can be honest. What one thing are you ashamed I've done?" Raf encouraged, she considered her mistakes in the past and tried to categorize which one would top the list.

"I could never be ashamed of you, my daughter, and I do not wish to upset you. You can decide on your changing fate and I will say nothing more." Angelie said.

"Wait a second, you're disappointed with my decision to turn into a human?" Raf said, her eyebrows almost hit her halo.

"Changing species isn't uncommon in this family," Angelie smiled lightly, "And it is not up to my word on the matter, though I truly question the sense in making such a permanent change for the sake of your friend-"

"Sulfus is willing to do the exact thing for me because he is a very, very precious 'friend' in my life." Raf stated, she didn't want to yell at her mother but if she were anyone else Raf would be slamming her hands on the table. "You can read his thoughts, you know how he feels for me."

"I confess his mind does show a great deal of care centering you, I also have read many dark thoughts that snap faster than most other Devils I've met in my lifetime." Angelie said with a clear amount of disapproval.

"Being rash and passionate is something we have in common, you'll learn that when we really get to know each other." Raf said crossing her arms.

"Young lady, I do not appreciate that tone." Angelie said, placing her cup down with a loud dink.

"I do not appreciate your judgment on Sulfus. We have enough against us, Mother, I thought I could at least count on your support." Raf said, she focused on being more angry than disappointed.

"Raf, please may we drop this unpleasantness?" Angelie asked while putting her fingers to her forehead.

"Oh my goodness, no, you are going listen! I have a limerick Sulfus wrote that will definitely prove to you our love is worth any obstacle!" Raf said as she bent down into her infinite purse.

Angelie stood up from the table and put her napkin on the plate. "This is not how a daughter should speak to her mother."

Raf's words choked in her throat as she watched Angelie walk out of her dorm room.

"Is the headache gone yet?" Sulfus asked as he massaged Raf's shoulders. The two Eternals were sitting on a blanket at the beach.

"Not really." Raf said, enjoying his long fingers over her feathered wings. The Devil leaned his head past her curling blonde hair and said in a low voice,

"I know another way to relieve a headache."

The Angel giggled as his nose went up her neck to her ear.

"Thank you, my darling, but I'm not in the mood." Raf said, her face pressed closer to his hair and horns.

"What could possibly overpower the raw, supernatural desire to make long, sticky love to me?" Sulfus asked in a joking tone, though she knew he really did think so well of himself.

"I had an argument with my mother." Raf flatly said, she felt him flinch off and sigh.

"You don't fight fair, I like that." Sulfus said with a smirk, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's a loaded story, but short version is she doesn't want to see us go through the metamorphosis." Raf said, hugging her chest.

Sulfus groaned, "Dammit, I don't care if she approves, Raf, but I don't like she said something that hurt you."

"Angelie could live on Earth with us after we transform, we're giving up the rest of our loved ones so I had hoped we'd have her around." Raf said while lacing her fingers in Sulfus' hand.

"Raf, we should think of this as a clean break, we'll be reinventing ourselves as Terrestrials with zero ties to our immortal lives and the idiots who have tried to separate us." Sulfus said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yeah, but we'll miss them anyway." Raf reminded him.

"Maybe." Sulfus said, he didn't want to admit how much he'd miss his Devils, "However, you might not miss Angelie as much in the long run. You grew up with the Angels so mother or not she shouldn't take up too much space."

"You are so right, Angelie didn't get to raise me." Raf said with a realization.

"Nope, so let's forget about her. The sunset is very nice right now. So yellow and bright." Sulfus said, not really talking about the sunset, as he put his nose in Raf's long hair.

"Sulfus, you have to meet my adoptive parents!" Raf said, grabbing his shoulders and grinning widely.

Sulfus frowned, "Please don't make me do that. They'll put a stake through my heart and lock you in a tower."

"August and Ariel are the kindest and most empathetic Angels you could ever hope to meet! They find good in every situation." Raf gloated.

"And the good they'll find in the Devil stealing their only daughter?"

Raf wrapped her arms around his neck; "She found real friendship and love with a wonderful man who makes her happy."

"Raaaaaf." Sulfus whined. The Angel kissed his cheek and the Devil growled in defeat.

August and Ariel agreed by cloud-mail to meet Raf and Sulfus in Earthly form. Wings and halo hidden, Raf appeared as a sporty and friendly teenage girl. Wings and horns hidden, Sulfus appeared as a punkish and hostile teenage boy.

"I asked them to meet us in the park, they love a sunny day." Raf said with her arm linked around Sulfus' arm.

"And plenty of witnesses so they can't obviously hit me with lightning." Sulfus said, looking up at the clear sky.

"Relax, just be your best self and know that I'll jump in front of any harm aimed your way." Raf said straightening his spiked neck-collar.

Sulfus was expecting a humiliating experience but he figured he'd learn their battle strategies for the day he and Raf escaped all Eternals.

"Raffy-Taffy!"

Raf and Sulfus looked up to see two adult Angels flying towards them. The Devil tensed and braced for possible attacks. Sulfus had no idea what to do when Raf's adoptive-father, August, kissed his cheeks and her adoptive-mother, Ariel, hugged him.

Sulfus waited for a blade to sink into his back, he was more scared when nothing hurt.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." August said examining Sulfus' tattooed face and lean torso.

"Forgive us for being so huggy but Raf was never interested in boys from Angie Town. We were fine with accepting Urie as her special someone-"

"Dad, Mom, so nice to see you!" Raf said while looking around, she was grateful none of the humans noticed invisible forces making her beau uncomfortable.

"Raffy-Taffy we can't help ourselves, we're just so tickled to finally meet the famous Sulfus." Ariel said cupping her hands to her face.

"We want to hear all about you kids' plans, let us put our wings away and this party can get started." August said taking his wife's hand; they flew into an alley to transform.

"This is a trick, right?" Sulfus asked Raf, never taking his eyes off the Angels.

"No, they're just excitable Eternals but I honestly thought it would take a bit longer before they felt like glomping you." Raf said before they walked back to the young couple.

They were dressed in polo shirts, khakis and socks with sandals. Both blonde and smiling from ear to ear, giving Sulfus chills.

At the park they sat at a picnic bench, Ariel and August asked if Raf's fall into love was as marvelous as their had been a millennium ago.

"Well, it's been complicated and very easy at the same time." Raf admitted to the parents she always felt she could be honest with.

"Awwww." Ariel and August said, putting their heads together.

"You two are cool with this," Sulfus wagged his finger at Raf and himself, "Really? Totally fine?"

"Sweet Sulfus, we can understand your suspicion, a trait of a good Devil." Ariel said, "And at first we were well, to say the least, shaken with the idea of our good girl doing something, well, scandalous."

"We were, but then we remembered our daughter is no dummy. Our Raf is inquisitive wouldn't intend on hurting herself or anyone else." August said, smiling at Raf proudly.

"Personally I could never see the attraction to another kind but this isn't a question of what I'd do, it's what Raf does and we both know she's following her heart." Ariel said, eyes gleaming.

"Mom….Dad…" Raf didn't want to cry but she felt her lashes moisten.

"Thank you." Sulfus said, his voice tender. He unconsciously grabbed Raf's hand atop the table.

"Angel or Earthly One, we know you'll make the world a better place, Taffy." August said, "We do believe you'll be there for her."

"Yes. Always." Sulfus said, looking at Raf who had let a tear escape down her cheek.

"I love you so much," Raf said to her parents, "With all the stars and suns combined."

"And every piece of chocolate that ever existed." Ariel and August said in unison.

 _Angels are so corny but I'm relieved they're decent Angels, it makes sense seeing how great Raf turned out,_ Sulfus thought.

"Thank you both," Raf said, wiping her tears away, "Maybe you guys can convince Angelie to accept us. You can help her understand me and our situation."

August cleared his throat while Ariel dropped her smile.

"Taffy, you do not need that woman's stamp of anything." Ariel said firmly.

"Ariel," August chuckled, "Don't take what she said the wrong way. We're just not ready to meet….your biological mother yet."

"Do we really ever need to?" Ariel asked.

"Ariel, my Sweetfeather." August said in a pained toned.

"Mom!" Raf said, again, in distress.

"Yes, I'm Mom! I've held you in my arms for fifteen stars and will not let that…woman rip you away from me!" Ariel said as she stood up.

"That is not how it is!" Raf said standing up, "I have two mothers, and I love you both in different ways."

"We are not like Gregory's family!" Ariel said putting her chin in the air.

 _So this is where Raf gets that headstrong trait from whereas Angelie is more passive,_ Sulfus thought as he watched the Angels.

"Unbelievable, so you guys are fine with me and Sulfus but you're against me getting to know my birth mother?!" Raf asked, her vision becoming red.

"What you have with the Devil is an romance that defies all stigmas and you know we love love," August said, "But, Sunshine, hearing you call someone else 'Mom' is a wee bit tough for us-"

"Tough for you?! Waking up to hear I'm an unnatural being was a lot to chew, Mom and Dad." Raf said, she hoped it wasn't disturbing the playground children.

"Raf, everything about you is perfect. Even the stuff I don't like is beautiful." Sulfus interjected.

"What don't you like?" Raf asked then shook her head, "Pin in that, Mom and Dad tell me why I can't have my entire family?"

"Raffy, this may make us flawed Angels but we cannot submit to that cowbird just showing up!" Ariel said with her hands in the air.

Raf groaned, "I feel sliced and chopped up trying to be there for everyone!"

"We will always be there for you, Raf." August said with a hand over his heart, "You are our daughter, no matter if you grow a third eye and lose an arm."

"August!" Ariel shrieked.

 _I really wish I had popcorn_ , Sulfus thought.

"I've seen it among Terrestrials, it's not easy to view but if its Raf…."

"If you really want to be there for me then try with Angelie!" Raf declared.

"Maybe I will if you promise to never call her 'Mom' in my presence." Ariel countered.

"Ariel, I will identify with how I see best." Raf said, holding her ground even when Ariel's lip trembled.

"So it starts." Ariel said sliding back into her seat. Her husband patted her arm.

"I don't want this…." Raf said, hanging her head.

"We prayed you'd never discover your history." August admitted, "We beg that even if you love us less you'll still call us 'Mom and Dad'."

Raf looked up at them, "I love you guys more than ever knowing the truth, except for this wall that keeps a new person from joining our family."

"Sulfus is welcomed." Ariel said, looking at the Devil they'd been ignoring. "It's not a constellation prize, it's our olive branch. Raffy, you can have a relationship with….Angelie…but please never make us meet her."

"Please." August pleaded.

"And on that note, we're out." Sulfus said standing up and taking Raf's hand.

"Wait." Raf told him, he paused. He watched her walk around the table and hug Ariel.

Ariel hugged Raf back and took a deep in hale of her smell. August hugged his wife and daughter, he motioned for Sulfus to join them but the Devil shook his head.

Raf felt Ariel kiss her forehead, just as she'd been doing since Raf was a toddler.

"We love you Raf, with all of universe." Ariel swore, August nodding behind her.

Raf bit her lip, "I know."

That night Sulfus snuck into Raf's dorm and laid under her blanket.

"I was asking too much for everyone to be happy with the situation." Raf whispered on the pillow they shared.

"You won't quit until you get your way, they'll all come around." Sulfus said rubbing her arm gently.

"Or I'll have to live with the fact they might not ever …that I won't ever get one-hundred-percent of the things I want. That's life, right?" Raf asked, though she felt herself convinced.

"I mean, yeah, but you get one-hundred-percent of me. Aren't you lucky there?" Sulfus said with a stupid grin that showed his fangs.

"I guess so," Raf said, rolling her eyes.

Sulfus, offended, asked, "What? I'm not grand enough anymore?"

"Oh no, Sulfus, everything about you is perfect for me except for those few flaws…" Raf said, imitating his tone from earlier.

"You want to talk flaws?" Sulfus asked, pulling her closer and nibbling on the bell-shaped birthmark on her neck. Raf held in a scream of delight.


End file.
